SticksXFixer - How They Met
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: A fanfic based on a new pairing called SticksXFixer created by me. The story explains about how Sticks met Fixer, & it also explains about how Tails & Fixer used to be brothers several years ago.
1. Possibilities of Love?

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or grimlock1997.**

 **Hey everyone, Erik the Okapi here. Today, I have a story from 'grimlock1997'. He's been helping me with a new Sonic Boom ship called: Stixer. If you don't know it, please look at Sonic Boom Bloopers.**

 **Long Story short: I paired Sticks with FixersChannel's OC: Fixer the Fox. I still think the TailsXSticks fans have died down, so this pairing will be the replacement ship for it.**

 **Since there are 7 chapters on DeviantArt, I'll post a chapter every day. Hope you like this story.**

 **Story belongs to 'grimlock1997'**

 **SticksXFixer was created by 'Yours Truely'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Possibilities of Love?**

A blue sky hanged over the whole of Bygone Island, with the sun shining & the wildlife looking as green as it always been, while its desert sands remained as yellow as they could be.

In the village, Sticks the Badger was wondering around looking almost deep in thought. While she does tend to get a bit paranoid & go crazy most of the time because of her weird theories and beliefs, the badger seemed to be taking her mind off of that subject for some time, & she was now thinking about something new.

And that was, the possibilities of...love?

Now, I know what you're thinking: _'Why's Sticks suddenly thinking about romance & stuff?'_ Well, the only answer I can give to you on that, is that all will be revealed later in the story.

Anyways, Sticks continued walking & thinking, since she couldn't get the term 'love' or 'romance' out of her head.

 _"Oh, what's going on with me?"_ Sticks thought, _"Normally, I'd be talking like crazy to my friends or anyone else around the town. But today, I just can't seem to get this new topic out of my head."_

Sticks then turned & stopped walking, as she then saw Tails hanging out with his girlfriend, Zooey. The two of them were holding hands & talking, while they walked around the village on their date together. Sticks then heard what most couples would say to each other, as Tails & Zooey then stopped walking to look at each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Zooey..." Tails said.

"I love you too, Tails..." Zooey replied sweetly, as they came closer to each other & shared a loving kiss together.

Sticks had seen the moment, & while she gave a small smile to the two love-struck foxes, she just couldn't help but feel a little left out from this whole 'romance' thing.

She then walked off to another part of the village, where the town was as busy as usual with the townspeople doing what they always did: Shopping.

As the badger looked around the town, all she could see were one or two people exchanging their love to each other, & spending time together. This made Sticks feel left out a little bit more, though this is most likely that no one has asked her out on a 'date' yet.

 **Reason: Probably because people believe that she is crazy.**

* * *

After a walk through the village, Sticks then wondered over to Amy's Shack, which was sitting near the town, but not too far away from where the former site of Chez Amy had stood, several weeks back.

Knocking on the door, Sticks then waited for an answer, & luckily Amy was in to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Sticks..." Amy said, before noticing her troubled look, "What's the matter with you, today?"

"Hi Amy..." Sticks replied, non enthusiastically, "I'm just having this troubling thought that keeps on repeating itself in my mind."

"Oh, really?" Amy asked, "Well, come inside and tell me all about it."

Opening the door all of the way, Amy then motioned for Sticks to walk in, which she did, before the pink hedgehog closed the door. Then, sitting on the couch, Amy then decided to ask Sticks about her problem.

"So Sticks..." Amy began, "Tell me about what's been bothering you."

Sticks gave a sigh to herself, before she turned to face Amy.

"It's love, Amy..." Sticks said.

"Love?" Amy questioned, thinking that Sticks was going off the rails again.

But she wasn't...yet.

"Yes, its love, Amy..." Sticks answered, "Is it possible for a person like me, to find love somewhere?"

Amy could now understand why Sticks was asking about love. The pink hedgehog herself knew that Tails & Zooey had found love in each other, after the two-tailed fox had saved her from Eggman's robot, & she also knew that she had a crush on Sonic, but she didn't want anyone, not even her own teammates to know about it.

Despite that, Amy knew & understood about love & romance.

"Of course it's possible Sticks..." Amy said, "Anyone, even you can find love somewhere on this island. It's just all in the timing & finding the right person that takes your interest."

"But, that's the problem..." Sticks said, "I don't think any guy would take interest in me. Everyone thinks of me as crazy & paranoid! How can I find someone who will be able to listen to my theories & random subjects?"

Amy knew what it was like for someone, especially Sticks, to not take in any interest in a person who was either acting strange or was just plain crazy. She remembered the time that she, Sticks, Sonic & Knuckles had tried to give Tails advice on how to get Zooey's attention, but what they haven't realized is that their advice had never worked, & that it was Eggman himself who had helped Tails out, which resulted in him winning Zooey's heart in the end. Sonic, Amy & Knuckles believed that they had taught Tails everything he knew, but they didn't. It was Eggman who taught him to be confident in himself, but the others didn't know about this...yet.

Anyways, she wasn't going to let her friend get herself down, by worrying about her paranoia.

"Sticks..." Amy began, "Don't let other people think of you as that. You're a perfectly normal person, who has one or two different things that describe your personality & traits. If you find someone who has different problems to you, I'm sure that person will be willing to give you a chance, & then hopefully he will give you the love, care & respect that you may receive."

Sticks was touched by Amy's comforting words. While that the badger herself couldn't help it with her paranoia & crazy personality, she knew that Amy was right about finding a person who might have similar problems to her. If she had to search the whole island for the right guy, then that's what she would do.

"Thanks Amy..." Sticks said, "I feel a bit better now."

"It's no problem, Sticks..." Amy replied, "I'm glad to be able to help you out."

Sticks then stood up from the couch & headed for the door, but not before turning back to look at Amy.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk now..." Sticks said, "And see if there's anyone out there for me."

"Good luck, Sticks..." Amy said, "But be careful out there on the island. Who knows what could be lying out there in that jungle."

"Oh, don't you start getting paranoid as well, Amy..." Sticks said jokingly, "I'm well experienced in the jungle, & I know all of the survival skills that I have learned over the years. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Sticks then left the house & closed the door behind her. Amy just sat on her couch & watched from her window with a smile, as Sticks walked off from the area.

 _"I do hope Sticks finds the right guy..."_ Amy thought, _"But I just hope that it's not another creepy guy, like a squirrel or anything like that."_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2 will be out later today.**

 **PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	2. A Walk in the Forest with A New Face

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, 'FixersChannel', or 'grimlock1997'.**

 **It's been 2 hours since the first chapter, so here's the next chapter.**

 **In our second chapter, we have Sticks meeting Fixer the Fox in a forest, for the first time. Hope you like it.**

 **SticksXFixer created be 'Your Truly'.**

 **Fixer Prower belongs to FixersChannel.**

 **Story belongs to grimlock1997.**

 **Chapter 2: A Walk in the Forest/A New Face**

* * *

Sticks was now waking towards one of the many jungle forests on the island. She was thinking about what Amy had just said to her about a few minutes ago, while also remembering the little moment she saw Tails & Zooey having before that.

In the forest, the badger was looking at the trees & the vegetation that was planted around the area, while flowers blossomed in the nearby grass. Sticks continued to admire the atmosphere, while continuing to think about her main topic: Romance.

 _"Is it even possible?"_ Sticks thought to herself, _"Amy believes it is possible, & Tails is dating Zooey...so why I am the only one who doesn't know if it's possible?"_

And to think that her thoughts couldn't get anymore mushy or confusing, Sticks then looked up at some birds in a tree, which where sleeping against each other in a nest. Next, she saw two cute rabbits rubbing each other's noses, which only made the mushiness in Stick's stomach become more...well, odd.

 **"Oh man!"** Sticks groaned, **" _Why_ can't I get this talk of romance out of my head?!** I bet that Amy only told me it was possible, because she's _secretly_ working for the government agents that are _watching_ our every move! Or she's just an alien girl in the form of a hedgehog body, to try  & mind control us with its strange powers! **_Ahhh!_ What is going on with the world?! Am I being paranoid again?! _Ahh_ , when will this charade of craziness ever come to an end for me?!"**

Her voice echoed around the village, which only brought the attention of the two birds & the two rabbits, who stared at her confusingly. Sticks, in turn, looked at them with an awkward look, before she took a deep breath & sighed.

"Hehe..." Sticks chuckled nervously, "Sorry guys. Forgot that you were all here. Didn't mean to disturb you all."

Then, she heard the sound of someone's voice speaking from somewhere in the forest, though it wasn't the sound of one of her friends.

"You really need to be careful with the volume of your voice, there..." The voice said, which caused Sticks to become suspicious & got out her boomerang.

"Who's there?!" Sticks exclaimed, "Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!"

The mysterious person then chuckled lightly, as he slowly started walking from behind a set of bushes & trees. When Sticks saw his darkened form, she thought for a second it was Tails.

"Is that you, Tails?" Sticks asked, her paranoia still as hyper as usual.

"Tails?" The figure chuckled, before he came out from behind the shadows.

When he stepped in the light, this figure had an appearance that made him look like Tails, but there were a few slightly different things. He had only one tail, his eyes were green & goggles were green, he had sports tape wrapped around his wrists & hands, his shoes were a mix of green, white, grey & black, & he was also wearing a strap & pocket around his waist.

"You know Tails?" The figure asked to Sticks, who had by now calmed down a bit, & lowered her boomerang.

"Uh, yes..." Sticks said, uncertainly, "I know Tails. He's one of my friends. How do you know him, anyway?"

The fox gave a smile to the badger, while he walked over to Sticks & dug out something from his pocket strap, which was his wallet. He then got something out from his wallet, which was a photograph of what looked like to be him & a younger Tails standing next to each other, waving & smiling.

"I'm his brother..." He explained, showing Sticks the photo.

Sticks was shocked at what she was seeing. She then looked up to face the fox again.

"You're his brother?!" She exclaimed, "I didn't know he had a brother!"

"Oh, well about that..." The young fox began, "Me & Tails were the greatest brothers in the whole of this island. That was, until one day when he had to move to another part of the island, which was impossible for me to find, as the part where I come from is too far for me to travel, & I don't know the routes or paths. I'd believe that after years of never seeing each other again, Tails might've forgotten about me."

Normally, Sticks would be all suspicious & crazy about things, when talking to people, but when she listened to this fox talking about Tails, when they were brothers & how he never got to see him again, she felt a strange new feeling in her heart which was sympathy. Sticks was also feeling a bit slightly strange inside herself again, because a warm feeling then took over her suspicion.

Wait...was this the possible feeling that Amy said about to her?

It couldn't be...yet. She didn't even know this fox's name yet.

"That is so sad..." Sticks then finally spoke, "I wish that I could help you find him again."

The fox gave a small smile to the badger, before he spoke up again.

"What's your name, anyway?" He asked.

"My name's Sticks..." Sticks responded, "I live in a burrow in another part of the jungle, & I'm a part of a team called 'Team Sonic.' What's your name?"

"My name's Fixer..." The fox replied, "And I live on a different part of Bygone Island, which is deep in the jungle."

Sticks smiled at this new character. She seemed to be getting along with him just fine at the moment. But who knows how long it will be before her paranoia kicks back in?

"Really?" Sticks asked, "Which way is that?"

"Just down that way..." Fixer responded, his hand signalling in the direction of the bushes he had just come out of several minutes ago.

Fixer then continued, saying, "I have some friends down in my part of the jungle. Would you like me to take you to them?"

Sticks couldn't believe on what her ears were hearing. This fox, who was now known as Fixer, who was also Tails' lost brother, was now offering to take her to meet his friends down in another part of the jungle, that she had not yet explored. Even though that she has only just met this friendly fox, Sticks was feeling a little bit flattered about being shown to possibly another village that nobody, not even her friends knew about.

However, she was a bit nervous about this warm gesture.

"Uh, sure..." Sticks said, a nervous smile on her face.

"Great!" Fixer said, "Come on! Let's go!"

And with that, Fixer soon took off running towards the bushes again, heading for the village that he lives in. Sticks was then quickly running after him, to try & catch up with him.

 _"I just hope that Fixer's friends are not government agents in disguise..."_ Sticks thought to herself, _"But I also hope that my friends back home aren't going to get too worried about my absence."_

While she was nervous about this new adventure, Sticks knew that if she just stayed calm & cool, then nothing could go wrong.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **So, we have now been introduced to Fixer the Fox, and he seems to be very nice to Sticks, right now. But, will Sticks see the possibilities of love? Only time will tell, in the next few chapters.**

 **Chapter 3 will be out in 3 hours. I'll be on Minecraft PC/Wii U until then.**

 **PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	3. Fixer's Village & Meeting Erik & Shift

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, & grimlock1997.**

 **It's been six hours since the 2nd chapter, so here's chapter 3.**

 **In this chapter, Fixer introduces Sticks to his friends & the village that he has been living in, since he & Tails were much younger. Hope you like it.**

 **SticksXFixer & Erik the Okapi belong to me.**

 **Fixer Prower belongs to FixersChannel.**

 **Shift the Hedgehog belongs to grimlock1997.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fixer's Village/Meeting Erik & Shift**

Sticks & Fixer were still walking through the forest together, though the badger was still a bit nervous about her visit to Fixer's village. So, while they were walking. Sticks decided to start up a conversation.

"So...Fixer..." Sticks began, "Hope you don't mind me asking...how old are you?"

Fixer turned to the nervous badger & smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm about 14, Sticks..." Fixer answered, "What about you?"

"I'm about...11..." Sticks said.

"Really?" Fixer asked, "Then, that means you are three years younger than me!"

Then, the fox thought about something, which was based on his lost brother, Tails.

"How old is Tails, now?" Fixer asked.

"Oh, he's about 8 now..." Sticks answered, which surprised Fixer.

"Eight?!" Fixer asked, surprised, "He's six years younger than me! I really must find him again, soon!"

Sticks gave a small smile to the fox, as the two of them walked through the trees & bushes of the forest. Everything seemed to go well so far, what with Stick's paranoia having not been triggered off yet. Although, when she looked at his goggles earlier, she assumed that he was an inventor like Tails.

"So, what do you like doing, Sticks?" Fixer then asked.

This question made Sticks nervous, because she really didn't want to tell him that she gets paranoid very easily, not to mention that she didn't like technology. When she didn't say anything for the next few seconds, Fixer got a bit worried.

"Sticks?" He asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

The badger then came out of her silence, & shook her head before turning to face Fixer again, doing her best to stop being nervous.

"Well...uh..." Sticks began, "I come up with...different theories."

"Oh, really?" Fixer asked, relived to see his new friend taking again, "What kind of theories?"

"Umm..." Sticks murmured, "Well...they're kind of crazy ones. Theories like the government agents that I believe are spying on me & my friends. Although they say there aren't any, I just keep telling them that they are."

 **My A/N: This...is the part...when you know...we're going to the opposite of heaven. If I said the actual word, then this would be a T rating.**

Fixer just looked at Sticks with a puzzled look on his face. He had only just met this girl several minutes ago, & had just found out about her theories on...government agents? At first, he thought this was strange, but when he then saw the nervous look on Stick's face, he just decided to put on a smile & drop the question that he was just about to ask her.

"Huh..." Fixer began, "That's interesting. I didn't know that you had possible predictions for the future."

"Heh..." Sticks said, a little less nervously, "Well...I wouldn't call it that, but yes, sometimes I feel like I can predict on what's going to happen in the future."

Fixer just smiled in return, before saying, "Well, you're quite smart with your predictions, Sticks."

This compliment caused Sticks to blush on her cheeks. It wasn't everyday that someone, even her new friend, had called her smart. Normally, most people including her friends would not believe her, & just brush off her predicaments like if it was a batch of burnt biscuits.

"Uh...w-well, thank you..." Sticks stuttered, while trying to hide her blush.

"You're welcome..." Fixer grinned, before he saw the village ahead.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Fixer said to Sticks. "The village that I have been living in, since Tails & I were once brothers."

The two made their way through the last bush, where they came out of a clearing and into a neat-looking village. Sticks looked in amazement at what she saw. The village was similar to her home town, only with a few minor differences.

The several houses that were seen were built out of stones & rocks, with doors made out of wood, & the center had a statue of a person whom the town probably once known, but it looked like he passed way several years ago. There was also a local restaurant which looked almost like Chez Amy, a place that Sticks & her friends once worked in, but they left because of personal reasons, there was also a few shops, a market place for fruit & veg, a theater, & even a hairdressers.

Fair to say, Fixer definitely lived a very civilized village, when his brother was around. Although, the hairdressers & theater looked a bit new to the village.

Sticks was really amazed by all of the things she was seeing. She thought that living in her burrow back home was enough for her to endure in the jungle life, but this...was definitely luxury right here.

"So Sticks, what do you think?" Fixer asked with a smile.

"Wow!" Sticks exclaimed, "This is amazing! I thought life in the jungle was enough for me, but this is just...cool! You have a theater & houses built out of stone!"

Fixer grinned. He was quite relieved that Sticks liked his home village. It definitely took the badger by surprise, especially since she was new to it. Fixer then remembered about introducing his friends to her.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Sticks..." Fixer smiled, "Now, let's introduce you to my friends here. Come on."

He then gently took her hand, & led her through the village. Sticks was once again blushing, because Fixer was now holding her hand. At first, she thought that this was a possible sign of love, but really, this was pretty much a friendly gesture of guiding someone, who was new to the civilization.

* * *

Anyways, Fixer & Sticks walked through the small town, until the fox saw one of his friends, who was currently sitting at a table in the restaurant. Fixer knew who this was, & so he decided to introduce Sticks to him, first.

Entering the building, Fixer then called out to the figure.

"Hey, Erik!" Fixer said, which made the figure turn around.

This figure was known as Erik the Okapi, who looked like a really nice guy in the eyes of most people. He was wearing orange shoes that had blue socks showing out of them, his ankles & wrists had white sports tape on them, he was wearing a yellow waist jacket, wore finger-less blue gloves, & he also had a camera around his neck.

Anyways Erik turned around & grinned happily as he saw his best friend.

"Fixer!" Erik exclaimed, as he got up & ran over to him. Fixer & Erik then hugged each other briefly, before letting go.

"It's good to see you, buddy..." Fixer said.

"Where did you go to, Fixer?" Erik then asked, before noticing Sticks, "And who have you brought back with you?"

"Well..." Fixer began, "I was walking through the forest area, admiring the sights of the wilderness, when I then heard someone shouting. And it turned it that it was this girl who was shouting to the animals. She comes from another village on another part of the island.

Erik nodded in understanding, as he listened in on Fixer's story, before focusing his attention on the nervous looking badger. He then held out a hand to her, to shake.

"Hello..." Erik smiled, "I'm Erik. What's your name?"

Sticks looked a bit nervous at this person, before she glanced at Fixer. The fox gave her a nod, indicating for her to introduce herself to Erik. Gulping a bit, Sticks then reached her arm out & shook Erik's hand.

"My name's Sticks..." The badger answered, "And I come from another village on Bygone Island. I'm also a part of a team called 'Team Sonic.'"

Erik gave a polite smile to the nervous badger, before they both stopped shaking hands. Fixer gave a small smile from behind, as he observed.

"That's really interesting..." Erik said, "I'm a photographer & I'm Fixer's best friend. I take photos of anything I see."

"A photographer?" Sticks asked, "What's that?"

"A photographer is someone who goes around taking photos of anything that they see..." Erik explained, "Like something of a favorite hobby or just out of interest, really."

Sticks just nodded, feeling a little less nervous than she was a few seconds ago. She had now just made two new friends in this village, who were being really nice to her.

"So, what hobbies do you have, Sticks?" Fixer asked.

"Uh..." Sticks said, "I'm not sure if I have any hobbies, yet. But, I do use a boomerang for when I am fighting off evil with my friends, & I can sometimes play the banjo."

"You play the banjo?" Fixer asked, interested.

"And you can use a boomerang?" Erik asked.

"I sure can!" Sticks said, proudly, "I don't have my banjo with me, but I can show you guys my boomerang."

The badger then grabbed her boomerang & showed it to Erik & Fixer. The two of them carefully looked it over, & Fixer then used his green goggles to do an analysis on it.

"That's quite a good weapon to use..." Fixer said, "I don't think we have boomerangs, here. So, this is a first for us here."

"Really?" Sticks asked.

"Absolutely!" Fixer replied.

"Well, if you want Fixer..." Sticks began, "I can try & teach you on how to use a boomerang."

Fixer looked up with a hopefully grin on his face.

"Really?" He asked, "I'd like that very much. Thanks, Sticks."

The badger gave a smile to Fixer. She was beginning to like this fox a little bit more. But, was it still possible that he could be her possible crush?

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Sticks then turned to face Erik, who was looking through some photos on his camera. He then turned off his camera & turned his attention back to Sticks.

"So, who else lives in this village?" Sticks wondered.

"Oh, well..." Erik began, "There's also another guy, who's called Shift."

Stocks looked a bit confused, since she didn't quite understand who this person was.

"Shift?" Sticks asked, before turning to Fixer, "Who's Shift?"

Fixer cleared his throat, as he placed his goggles back on top of his head. Behind Sticks was a pot-plant tree, which had somehow appeared from nowhere, although none of the guys had seen it.

"Shift.." Fixer began, "Is another one of our friends, who can shape-shift into any objects that he sees or focuses on. He's like a master of illusion, but really, he is a hedgehog who lives in our village."

"Ohh..." Sticks said, uncertainly, "So, where is he?"

"Hmm..." Fixer wondered, "I'm not sure, really. He's just really good at this sort of thing. Who knows where he might show up next?"

Then, behind Sticks, the mysterious 'pot-plant tree' suddenly began changing within a blur of white light. Within the light, the object shape-shifted into a hedgehog form, which had quills that were different to Sonic & Shadow's. After shape-shifting, the light faded & the hedgehog's full appearance was revealed.

This was now Shift the Hedgehog. He had shoes that were black & had a white stripe over them, while a dark blue lighting bolt symbol was seen on the white stripe, his gloves had strange markings on them, his fur was white & silver, his eyes were teal & he had a small tuff of fur on his chest & wrists.

Sticks then turned around, because her senses somehow picked up that someone was standing behind her. And when she did turn around, she soon saw that Shift was standing in front of her.

"Hello!" Shift said.

Sticks yelped in surprise, which caused her to unexpectedly jump a bit off the ground and land into Fixer's arms, who caught her with his hands, while Sticks wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fixer looked surprised, before Sticks turned to face him & saw the position that they were in. Then, blushing brightly, the badger immediately released her arms from the fox's neck and got back onto her feet.

"Sorry..." Sticks said, chuckling nervously.

"It's okay..." Fixer replied, "Sometimes, Shift can surprise me from behind, too."

Behind them, Erik was trying his best not to snicker or laugh at the moment that he had just seen between them. It certainly made his day.

"Sorry about scaring you..." Shift apologized, "I can sometimes be unrecognizable with my shape-shifting abilities."

"So I see..." Sticks responded, before holding out her hand, "Well, my name's Sticks, & I come from another village on Bygone Island."

Shift nodded and gave a smile, before saying, "My name's Shift, & I'm a hedgehog who has the ability to shape-shift into anything I focus on."

Then, as the two grabbed each others hands to shake, a slight shock of electricity suddenly came into contact with Sticks.

*BBBBZZZZZTT!*

"Gah!" Sticks exclaimed, holding her hand from the slight shock of electricity that she had just felt.

"Oops!" Shift said, "Sorry, I should've warmed you. My hands are sort of electric, & they can sometimes be set off by either water or by rubbing my shoes on the ground."

Sticks rubbed her hands a bit more, before she looked back up to Shift. However, she wasn't paranoid, because she was still a bit nervous to her new friends.

"It's fine..." Sticks replied, "What else can you use your electricity for?"

"Oh, well..." Shift began, "I can use my electricity to power up generators or short circuit machines. My power doesn't harm anyone, but it does give them quite a bit of a shock."

Sticks nodded, before she turned back to see Fixer & Erik.

"So..." She began, "Who else lives in your village?"

Fixer began thinking about that question, scratching his head in thought. He then snapped his fingers & spoke up.

"I know who else!" He said, before he used a wrist communicator.

"Slingshot..." he said, "Where are you to?"

"I'm currently flying over the mountains of Bygone Island, Fixer..." Slingshot responded on the communicator, "What is it that you need?"

"Well, we have a new friend in our village..." Fixer said, "Are you able to meet us outside?"

There was a pause, before Slingshot spoke up again.

"Of course, Fixer..." Slingshot responded, "I should be at the rendezvous point in preciously three minutes."

"Understood..." Fixer said, "We'll see you then."

Turning off his communicator, Fixer then turned to Sticks.

"Come on, Sticks..." he said, "We're heading outside to meet up with Slingshot."

Sticks nodded uncertainly, as she, Fixer, Erik & Shift then walked out of the restaurant. Sticks then asked Erik a question, as they walked out.

"Who's Slingshot?" Sticks asked, "Is he another shape-shifting person?"

"Uhh..." Erik began, "Well, not exactly..."

Sticks just stared at him, before shrugging her shoulders & continued walking with her new friends.

 _"I wonder how Amy & the others are doing back home?"_ Sticks thought.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **And so, we have been introduced to both Erik the Okapi & Shift the Hedgehog. They seem to be quite nice people to Sticks. And she's becoming a bit more confident around her new friends, but she's still a little bit nervous around the village.**

 **In the next chapter, I'll introduce you guys to Slingshot. Who is he, you may ask? See chapter 5 of "Bro to Bro" for details.**

 **Until then, thanx for reading. Chapter's 4, 5, & 6 will be out tomorrow.**

 **PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	4. A Warrior's Debt

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **Here's chapter 4 of the very first SticksXFixer fanfic. In this chapter, Sticks meets Slingshot, a Cybertronian robot who can transform into a fighter jet, where he will explain about how he lives to protect & serve his friends, in the village. This chapter will be focusing on Slingshot's memory on when he was saved by Fixer & Shift.**

 **Slingshot will be based off of Dreadwing from Transformers Prime. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Erik the Okapi belongs to me.**

 **Fixer Prower belongs to FixersChannel.**

 **Shift the Hedgehog & Slingshot belong to grimlock1997.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Warrior's Life Debt**

In the village center of Fixer's home, Sticks, Fixer, Erik & Shift were standing outside in the sun, waiting for Slingshot to appear. But, since Sticks didn't know who this guy was, she was a bit keen & a bit nervous on what he looked like.

"Where is he?" Shift wondered, "He _never_ usually takes this long to get here."

"Shift, have you ever thought about having **patience**?" Erik asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Um...nope!" Shift responded, a smirk on his face, while he crossed his arms over his chest, which made a little bit of electricity spark on his quills.

Erik only rolled his eyes, while he looked around the village, & checked the photos on his camera.

Fixer was checking his wrist watch, while Sticks just crossed her arms over her chest, while tapping her foot on the ground.

"Taking a long time..." Fixer thought, "Slingshot must be taking the long way back to the village."

"You mean this 'Slingshot' can _fly_?" Sticks asked.

"Yep..." Fixer replied, "He has the ability to fly all over the island, & check for anything going wrong or anything suspicious happening in our village."

"So, is he a government agent undercover for you guys?" Sticks asked suspiciously.

Fixer then laughed heartily at the badger's question, before he calmed himself down, & turned to look at his friend.

"No, Sticks..." Fixer said, "He's not a government agent, & he's not even a Mobian."

"Why?" Sticks asked.

"Well, because..." Fixer began, before he & the group heard the sound of a fighter jet zooming overhead.

Looking up, Sticks, Fixer, Shift & Erik then saw the sight of a fighter jet coming down towards the ground, a few feet away from where they were standing. The jet was based on an F-35 Lightning II fighter jet, which was colored grayish-white, with some red lines & black markings.

Then, as the jet came closer to the ground, it then began to transform into what looked like a robot. After fully transforming into a robot, it then landed onto the ground with a 'thud' & a dust cloud surrounded it. The cloud then slowly disappeared & it revealed the robot in its full view, as it slowly stood up straight. And judging by its height, it was much taller than the Mobians.

"...He's a Cybertronian..." Fixer finished.

"A what?" Sticks asked, her paranoia almost coming back again.

"It's a long story..." Shift advised, "So, its best not to explain it."

The Cybertronian looked over to the Mobians, & he began to make his way over to them, with a look of honor & loyalty on its face. His helmet looked like the design of a samurai, which had red fins showing off the sides of its helmet. His hands & face were grey, while his eyes were colored yellow. And on his back, was a concealed weapon, which only showed the handle of it showing behind his back.

This was Slingshot.

"Greetings, my friends..." Slingshot began, as he stopped walking & got down onto his knee, so that he could see the group of Mobians better.

He then continued, saying, "I live to protect & serve you, on Bygone Island."

"Hey Slingshot..." Fixer said, "I'm glad you could make it. We would like for you to meet a new friend here."

The fox then gestured to Sticks, who was looking nervous once again. She didn't trust technology, but this was more than just technology. This was a Cybertronian that we're talking about here. However, Sticks had to be brave & talk to him, before her paranoia got the best of her.

 **My A/N: Before her paranoia got the best of her? Yeah, we're too late to save her.**

"Uh, h-hello..." Sticks said, nervously, "My name's Sticks, and I come from another village on Bygone Island, which is on the other side of the forest."

Slingshot looked down at Sticks, & gave a nod to the nervous looking badger.

"Very interesting, Sticks..." Slingshot said, "My name's Slingshot, & I'm a warrior from the planet, Cybertron. I've been the guardian of Fixer's village for several years, keeping anything evil or suspicious out of reach from it."

Sticks became a bit less nervous now, but she was still worried that her paranoia would trigger off again. However, she kept calm & gave a small smile. Fixer noticed this, & grinned at the badger.

"There you go, Sticks!" Fixer chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about. Slingshot has been protecting us & our village from evil for several years, after we saved his life."

"Indeed..." Shift agreed, while he was controlling some electricity in the palm of his hands.

"Saved his life?" Sticks asked, "How?"

"I should be able to tell you about that, Sticks..." Slingshot said, as he began to remember a flashback from several years ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback to four years ago...)**

 **My A/N: Fixer would've been 10, & Shift would be 11.**

'It all began four years ago, when I got into a fight with my former master...' Slingshot narrated, as the memory began playing, 'He wanted to eradicate all living creatures off of this planet, but I tried to explain to him that it would not do any good, as I believed that living beings are essential to this planet.'

In the flashback, Slingshot & his 'master', Skystorm, were walking through a forest of trees that had live vegetation growing in the trees & bushes. Skystorm had a sinister look on his face, indicating that he had an evil plan brewing in his Cybertronian mind.

"Don't you see, Slingshot?" Skystorm asked, "If we rid this planet of all living creatures, we can conquer it & start our new army here! It's perfect!"

Slingshot gave a slightly concerned look on his face, sensing that he didn't exactly follow this evil plot at all.

"But master, we can't just eradicate all living creatures from this inhabited world..." Slingshot replied, "It's very cruel & dishonorable."

"What are you trying to say, 'pupil'?" Skystorm asked, his anger heard beneath his voice, while he silently tightened his metallic fist.

"I'm saying that I won't follow you, in your quest for power..." Slingshot answered, "I will never harm any living organic life on this planet, & I shall never serve under your command, again."

That did it.

Skystorm saw where this was going. His own 'student' was going against him for his quest for power. If Slingshot wasn't going to be a part of his cause anymore, then it looked like the evildoer will have to get rid of him.

"Very well, Slingshot..." Skystorm began, "If you refuse to help me in my plan..."

He then got out a sword that looked like an axe, before he then unexpectedly slashed his sword right against Slingshot's chest, which caused him to groan in pain, as the sword scratched the Cybertronian's chest, & caused Energon to leak out of the scratch mark. He placed his hand over the wound, & got down onto his knee.

Slingshot then got kicked in the face by Skystorm, which not only sent him to the ground, but it also got injured badly, causing Energon to leak out of the side of his mouth.

"Ugh!" Slingshot groaned, as he held his wound while looking up at his now former master. Skystorm just glared darkly at the weak warrior.

"...Then I shall have to terminate you..." Skystorm finished, as he held his axe in his metallic hand.

Slingshot just groaned in response, as the evil warrior stood over him & slowly raised his axe into the air, getting ready to kill his former student.

"Any last words?" Skystorm asked menacingly.

Slingshot opened his eyes & glared weakly at the evil warrior that stood above him.

"This is not your planet to rule..." Slingshot said, "Living things is more greater, than power."

'I thought that my time was over...' Slingshot narrated, 'However, it turns out that fate had something different in mind.'

The only sound that Skystorm could make was a mere scoff, & he then got ready to end the Cybertronian's life, when suddenly...

 **BOOM!**

He then got blinded by a smoke bomb, which blinded him.

 **"Gah!"** Skystorm exclaimed, "Who did that?!"

As the smoke cleared away, Skystorm then saw that it was none other than a younger looking Fixer, who had a few smoke bombs held in his hands. He was glaring at the evil robot who he had just blinded with the smoke bomb.

Fixer then lit another smoke bomb & hurled it at Skystorm, who was trying to recover from the first smoke bomb.

 **BOOM!**

With a small explosion, the second bomb then once again blinded the evil Cybertronian, who then stumbled backwards to a tree that was behind him. However, this wasn't exactly your normal everyday tree that you see in the forest.

"Shift, now!" Fixer shouted to the 'tree.'

As Skystorm started recovering, the 'tree' behind him then shape-shifted in a flash of white light, before the form of Shift the Hedgehog appeared from behind & used his electricity to shock the evil robot.

Electricity shocked straight through Skystorm's chest, which short-circuited his systems & made him feel quite weak. And because of the high power of electricity that went into his spark, let's just say that it was so powerful that it extinguished Skystorm's spark.

Shift then moved out of sight, just as Skystorm collapsed to the ground, completely shocked from electricity & pretty much a goner. Once he hit the ground, the robot's eyes then flickered out completely, showing that he was dead.

Fixer & Shift looked at the now-dead evil robot, & fist bumped each other.

"Nice one, Shift!" Fixer said.

"Same to you with those smoke bombs, buddy..." Shift replied.

The two then turned their attention to the wounded Slingshot, who had began slowly & painfully turning around on the ground, & faced the two Mobians.

 _"Ugh..."_ Slingshot groaned, "You saved my very spark. What are your names?"

Fixer & Shift glanced at each other, before turning back to the Cybertronian.

"My name's Fixer the Fox, & this is my friend, Shift the Hedgehog..." Fixer explained, "We live in a village not too far away from where this forest is."

Slingshot nodded, as he then introduced himself to the Mobians.

"My name's Slingshot..." he began, "And I'm from the planet, Cybertron. You saved me from being terminated. I shall now owe you a life debt."

"A life debt?" Shift asked, "What does that mean?"

Slingshot then slowly got onto his knee, while keeping hold of his Energon wound, which had been scratched by Skystorm.

"It means that I shall live to protect & serve you, until that debt's repaid..." Slingshot explained, as he bowed his head in honor.

Fixer & Shift glanced at each other, wondering on what to do with this offer. They had just saved the life of a Cybertronian from another world, & he was now giving them a life debt to serve & protect them in the village. They could use with a guardian in the village, as long as they treated him like an equal to their village.

"Thank you, Slingshot..." Fixer began, as he then glanced at the robot's wound, "And I have got just the thing to help heal that wound."

Slingshot gave a small smile to the two Mobians, just as the flashback came to an end.

* * *

 **(Flashback ends, back to the present...)**

In the present day, Slingshot came to the end of his story. Sticks was completely surprised by this story, even if she didn't trust technology or Cybertronian tech.

"And since that day, I've been protecting this village, & its inhabitants from evil or suspicious activity..." Slingshot finished.

"Whoa..." Sticks said in awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Erik asked.

"Slingshot also became our transport for flights over the island..." Fixer added in, "So, whenever we need to find something or explore somewhere new, he will always be there for us."

The Cybertronian then stood back up straight, before he bowed slightly to his Mobian friends. He was certainly a loyal robot to them.

"If there's anything else you need for me to do..." Slingshot began, "Then please don't hesitate to ask."

Then, jumping into the air, Slingshot then transformed back into fighter jet form, & blasted off into the sky, with Sticks, Fixer, Erik & Shift watching him fly off on patrol again.

"So, Sticks..." Fixer asked, "What do you think of our village, now?"

"It's really nice here, so far..." Sticks answered, "But I haven't seen all of the sights yet."

"Hmm..." Fixer thought, before he said, "Would you like me to give you a tour of the village, Sticks?"

"Sure!" Sticks said, excitement now bubbling inside of her body.

"Cool!" Fixer replied, "Come on, then!"

Grabbing her hand, Fixer then started walking towards the rest of the village, with a blushing Sticks following behind him. Erik & Shift watched this, & glanced at each other.

"Do you think Fixer likes Sticks?" Erik asked.

"What are the possibilities, Erik?" Shift answered, "Maybe their tour might spark some possible romantic feelings between them."

Erik silently nodded, as the two watched the fox & badger walk further into the village.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **We have now been introduced to Slingshot, who's the village's guardian, with a long-time life debt. And we can be sure that Fixer might have some possible feelings for Sticks. However, are these feelings true?**

 **Our next chapter will focus a bit on Team Sonic in their village, while it also focuses on Stick's tour around Fixer's village.**

 **Chapter 5 will be out later today. PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	5. A Tour of the Village (Part 1)

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, or grimlock1997.**

 **In our next chapter, Fixer takes Sticks for a tour of his home village, before the two begin to slowly fall in love. Meanwhile, Team Sonic begin searching for Sticks, & Tails undergoes a strange form at night. Hope you like it.**

 **SticksXFixer created by me.**

 **Fixer Prower belongs to FixersChannel.**

 **Story belongs to grimlock1997.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Tour of the Village (Part 1)**

The sky was changing from bright blue daytime to orange & pinkish evening, with several clouds seen slowly drifting through the air.

Back in the village on the other side of Bygone Island, the whole village was peaceful as usual, with people doing the same thing that they do for 365 days a year. In the village, Sonic & Knuckles were sitting inside of Amy's Shack, where the pink hedgehog was bringing them a tray of tea & biscuits.

"Say Amy..." Sonic began, "Have you seen Sticks anywhere? We can't seem to find her around the town."

"She went for a walk in the jungle, Sonic..." Amy responded, as she placed the tray on a coffee table, "But I haven't seen her come back, yet."

"Maybe she's ran away?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic & Amy glanced at Knuckles for a moment, before facing one another again & sighing.

"No Knuckles..." Amy said, "I don't think Sticks would run away. She's our friend."

"Oh, okay..." Knuckles replied, placing his arms behind his head & crossing his legs over one another.

"So, why did Sticks take a walk in the jungle?" Sonic asked, taking a biscuit off of the tray.

"Well, she came to me this morning, & what Sticks discussed with me is the possibilities of...love..." Amy replied, "Apparently she's curious about finding a relationship."

Sonic gave Amy an odd look, thinking that she was now acting like Sticks. However, by the look in her eyes, he could soon tell that she wasn't lying.

"A relationship?" Sonic asked, "I thought Sticks wasn't into all of that lovey-dovey stuff."

"That's what I thought too..." Amy sighed, "But it looks like that she wants to find someone, who can understand about her paranoia & other crazy things."

"Well, where do you think she could be by now?" Knuckles asked.

"Who knows?" Amy wondered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Should we go & search for her, then?" Sonic asked, as he finished off the biscuit, "Its only right for us to go & look for our team mate."

"Okay, sure..." Amy said, before she, Sonic & Knuckles got up from their seats. It was then that Tails opened the front door to Amy's Shack. And judging by his slightly ruffled fur & happy expression, Tails had just finished his date with Zooey.

"Well, it looks like someone's been busy..." Sonic commented, a smirk on his face.

"Sure have..." Tails chuckled, "What's going on, guys?"

"We're going to search for Sticks..." Amy answered, "She went for a walk, but she hasn't come back yet."

"Oh, ok..." Tails said, "I'll come with you, guys."

"Cool!" Sonic said, "Let's get going then, guys."

Soon, Sonic, Tails, Amy & Knuckles left the pink shack & walked off from the village & headed for the jungle. Who knows what will they find on the other side of it?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other village, Fixer & Sticks were walking around the town, where the fox was giving the badger a tour of his home. The first stop was the movie theater, which had a large screen on it.

"This is the movie theater..." Fixer said to Sticks, "This is where we can watch any film at anytime of the day, though pending on the screen time of the film itself."

"Wow..." Sticks said, "Don't you guys have to pay to watch films here?"

"Not really..." Fixer said, "Most of the films are free to watch, but if it's something like horror or thriller films, then we have pay several coins to see them."

"You don't like horror, do you, Fixer?" Sticks asked nervously.

The fox then looked at the badger, who looked quite a bit worried about the subject. However, luckily for Sticks, the fox's answer was positive.

"Of course not..." Fixer responded, "I can't stand horror at all. It's too gory for me & my friends, although one or two of the people in the village seem to like it. But me? **Nope! No way! No how! No thanx!** "

"Oh thank goodness..." Sticks sighed, "You have no idea how paranoid I get, if I ever saw a horror film with one of my friends. I go absolutely crazy!"

Fixer laughed at the badger's comment, which made Sticks smile in return. Things were really going smoothly for the two friends. The sky was slowly passing by, with the orange atmosphere still hanging in the sky.

"Come on..." Fixer said, "Lets go & take a look at the hairdressers."

Nodding, Sticks then followed Fixer to the next part of the village. While walking, Fixer was beginning to think of something in his mind.

 _'Sticks certainly is a nice person...'_ Fixer thought, _'She's smart, funny, beautiful & she seems to like my friends & village. I really like this girl. **Wait!** Do I have a crush on Sticks?'_

Fixer turned his head to Sticks, who was busy looking at the small buildings that were standing around them. The fox then turned his head back & a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

 _'I don't know if I'm calculating this right...'_ he thought, _'But I think I'm beginning to fall in love with her. But I wonder if she feels the same?'_

Sighing quietly to himself, Fixer started looking around the village, while beside him, Sticks was then beginning to think of almost the same things as the fox was.

 _'Fixer is a really nice boy...'_ Sticks thought, _'He's cool, caring, a bit handsome & he understands about my paranoia & crazy theories. I wonder if he's the right person for me? Amy did say that I might find a guy who might understand my conditions.'_

She then thought of something else as well.

'I might be falling in love with Fixer...' Sticks thought, 'But can I be sure of that?'

The two then arrived at the hairdressers, where a few customers were inside having their hair washed & trimmed, by professional hairdressers.

"How often do you wash your hair, Sticks?" Fixer asked, as they approached the small building.

"Uhh, I can't remember really..." Sticks answered, "It's been a bit of a while, since I last washed my hair."

Fixer gave a smile, before he held the door open for Sticks.

"Well, I'm sure that one of our professional hairdressers can help you get it clean again..." Fixer said, as he gestured for the badger to walk in.

Blushing lightly, Sticks walked through the open door, & went to the small reception desk, while Fixer entered the building & closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the jungle area...**

Team Sonic were walking along a jungle path, where the wildlife was quietly resting in the trees & bushes around them. This path was the exact same one that Sticks had taken earlier in the day, before she met Fixer.

By now, the sky was almost dark, as the orange evening sky was just about to be replaced by the almost dark night sky.

"I hope we find Sticks soon..." Amy sighed, "Its already getting late."

"Don't worry, Amy..." Knuckles said, "We'll find her."

"Yeah, we'll find her, Ames..." Sonic agreed, "Besides, she needs to the time to explore the island by herself, more."

"I suppose..." Amy said, though she was still a little bit worried.

"How long has Sticks gone out for, Amy?" Tails asked.

"Not sure, Tails..." Amy responded, "It has been about several hours since I last saw her. My guess, about 3 hours ago."

"That's a pretty lame calculation..." Knuckles thought.

"Yeah, whatever..." Amy sighed irritably.

The four friends continued walking through the slightly dark jungle, as the night sky soon began to cover the orange sky. It was then that some clouds drifted away & a full moon revealed itself from behind them. The large circular rock then shined down on the trio in the jungle.

"Wow!" Tails said, "Look at the moon!"

"Yeah, sure looks bright alright..." Sonic said.

Then, something strange happened.

As Tails looked up at the moon, he then suddenly stopped walking, & his body began to feel a strange feeling of pain inside. It was also then that he crouched down on his knees & clutched his fists tightly.

 **"Ughh!"** Tails groaned, as he felt the pain.

Sonic, Knuckles & Amy heard him groaning from behind, and they immediately stopped and turned around to see what was wrong.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, concern in his voice.

"What's happening with him?" Knuckles asked.

However, nobody could answer those questions, as the three then saw something that gave them quite the shock.

As Tails continued groaning, a sudden purple aura started appearing around his small form. It started off as a small piece of purple smoke, before it eventually became more misty, before a sudden flash of white light appeared within the smoke. Tails then spread his arms out, as he then yelled out in pain, as the flash of light appeared, & made his appearance change.

 **"Arghhh...YYYYARRRGHHH!"** Tails yelled loudly, as his voice then changed to being gruff  & deep.

As the smoke & light dimmed, his appearance was now very different, & it made Sonic, Knuckles & Amy look shocked.

Tails' fur was now dark orange, with his chest fur & muzzle colored grey. His body & arms were also now muscular & larger, while his hands were larger, his wrists had grey fur on them & his fingers now had sharp claws on them. His height was also slightly taller, as he was now almost the same height as Knuckles, but he was taller than Sonic & Amy.

His shoes also had spikes on the soles, while the sports tape on them had disappeared from his new form. However, he still had his goggles & Enerbeam tool belt on his waist. And lastly, his teeth had become fangs, which looked a bit sharp & showed down the sides of his mouth.

Anyways, Tails groaned as he recovered & looked at his now muscular arms & large clawed hands. Sonic, Amy & Knuckles were pretty much shocked beyond belief.

"What the heck just happened to you, Tails?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay, buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up to see his friends staring up at him. He sighed heavily & decided to explain to them about his form.

"Yeah, I'm alright, guys..." Tails said, his voice gruff & deep, "This is just a form that I only take at night, when the full moon's out. This strange form is what I like to call, 'The Werefox.'

"'The Werefox'?" Knuckles asked, "I haven't heard of that one before."

"That's because you had never seen it before, until now..." Sonic sighed, before saying, "So, why does this happen to you, Tails?"

"I'm not sure..." Tails sighed, "But I guess it's just natural."

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders, while Amy still had a nervous look on her face. The pink hedgehog just couldn't seem to get the nervousness out of her system.

"Don't be afraid, Amy..." Tails said, as he walked to her slowly, "I'm still the same Tails that you guys know. The only difference is that I'm in my Werefox form."

Amy took another look at her friend's monstrous-like form, before she sighed & gave a small smile.

"That's good..." Amy said, "Shall we all continue our search for Sticks, guys?"

"Sure..." Sonic said, "Let's get going."

"Hey guys!" Knuckles called, "I can see a light in the distance!"

"Are you staring up at the moon again, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"No, I see a different light!" Knuckles replied, "It looks like another village in the distance!"

And Knuckles was indeed right. For in the distance, a light was shining from down the other end of the jungle. That was definitely another village up ahead.

"Hey guys, he's right..." Tails said, "There's another village in the distance."

"Maybe Sticks is there..." Amy wondered.

"Well then, let's go!" Sonic said, as he began to dash off using his speed. It wasn't long before Tails, Amy & Knuckles ran after him. Would they find Sticks in the village, or did Knuckles see a night time mirage?

However, unknown to them, they were being watched by a hidden Fly-Bot camera...

 _ **Oh no...**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **Fixer's starting to have a crush on Sticks, & of course, Sticks is beginning to slowly fall in love with him. So, it looks like Sticks might've found the right guy. **

**And as for Tails the Werefox being a part of the story, well...the author himself (grimlock1997) just couldn't resist!**

 **Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 6 will be out later today. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	6. Feelings Revealed (Part 2)

**I don't own anything from Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, or grimlock1997.**

 **Took a look at the total amount of words: 9,949 words. Wow!**

 **Before we start, I like to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to FreedomFighters123. Your Sonic Boom stories are AMAZING to read! If you haven't read his stories, go read them, & please leave a review for them.**

 **Anyways, let's continue with the SticksXFixer story, shall we? In our next chapter, Sticks & Fixer continue their tour around town, where they finally realize their feelings for each other, before Team Sonic find Sticks, & Fixer gets a shocking surprise in store for him. Hope you like it.**

 **Erik the Okapi belongs to me.**

 **Fixer Prower belongs to FixersChannel.**

 **Shift the Hedgehog belongs to grimlock1997.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Tour of the Village (Part Two)/Feelings Revealed**

While Team Sonic were making their way over to the village, in the town itself, Sticks & Fixer were now coming out the hairdressers, where Sticks' hair was now freshly washed & she had a bit of a new style to her hair. Instead of it being tied back by the ends like always, Sticks' hair was now flowing free behind her head, which showed off its glistening orange & brown color.

Sticks smiled at her new hair look, just as Fixer followed behind her.

"So Sticks..." Fixer began, "What do you think of your new hairstyle?"

 **"I _love_ it!"** Sticks answered, "My hair hasn't been like this for _years_! Do the hairdressers in your village _always_ wash people's _so_ good?"

"Oh yes, they're real professionals here..." Fixer said, "They wash hair excellently & they sometimes give your hair a trim, pending on how long it becomes."

"Well, they did a _great_ job with doing my hair..." Sticks said, giving her now long free hair a bit of a smell, "And it smells like strawberries."

Fixer smiled at the delighted badger. He was pleased that Sticks loved her new long hair style. It certainly made her appearance look a little different. And secretly, he liked this hair style more than her hair being tied back.

Anyways, Fixer then said to her, "Now that your hair's washed, Sticks, let's go & continue our tour around the town."

"Okay..." Sticks smiled, "Let's get going!"

The two then interlocked their hands together again & began to walk off towards the next part of town.

* * *

In the background, unknown to them, Erik was watching them with his camera, get snapshots on his camera. He was smiling brightly, as he watched his best friend walk with Sticks around the town. But while he did get some good shots, the lightening in the village wasn't really that bright at the moment.

"Wow, I've got some really good shots, so far..." Erik said to himself, "But if only the light _wasn't so_ dark. Hmm. Darn _cheap_ light bulbs. Cheap, cheap, cheap, cheap."

"I can help with that..." Shift then said, as he walked up to Erik.

"Really?" Erik asked, as they watched Sticks and Fixer walk into the nearly dark village.

"Yeah, watch this..." Shift explained, before he began powering up his electric hands.

Soon, electricity began to surge through his hands & quills, as he focused it on the lights in the village. In a matter of seconds, the light-bulbs & village windows brightened up & the once dark village was now bright enough to see Fixer & Sticks looking around their next location, both oblivious to the events happening with the lights.

"You see?" Shift said, as he powered his hands & quills down.

 **"Whoa!** " Erik said, as he turned his camera back on, "I didn't know you could do that. Thanks, Shift."

"No worries, man..." Shift said, "But you may want to hurry up with those pictures. My electricity in those light-bulbs only last for a certain amount of time."

Wasting no time, Erik then took a few more pictures, which came out much better than his first few pictures. And then, when he was done, the lights then powered back down to their normal dim-lit state.

"I have got some great snapshots for my scrapbook..." Erik smiled, "I think they look really cute together."

"Hmm..." Shift responded, while nodding his head in silence.

* * *

Anyways, in the distance, Fixer was currently showing Sticks the market stalls, which looked rather similar to the ones back in her home village. It may be closed right now, but Fixer was able to show Sticks some fruits & veggies that were sitting outside of it.

"So, here we have our market stalls..." Fixer explained, "Our local green grocer sells his fruits & veggies to us, for a couple of rings. However, he's a really nice guy, & he does tell us about how he grows the fruit and veggies, before he sells it."

"Really?" Sticks asked, "We have a market in my village, & they sometimes give us the fruit & veggies for free. Though, we still have to pay on most occasions."

"Intriguing..." Fixer said, "Sounds like your village has a lot to offer, Sticks."

Sticks blushed & chuckled a little bit, as she casually flicked her hand through her long hair.

"Oh, well..." Sticks began, "Its just the way the people in that village go by. Shall we continue the tour around town?"

"Sure thing..." Fixer answered, "Let's go."

The two then continued their walk, both of them really enjoying their time together. It wouldn't be long before they find out about the truth of their feelings for one another.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Team Sonic finally emerged out of the jungle, with Sonic stopping himself from speeding on any further, & allowed his friends to catch up.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic joked, "I'm sure that you know how to keep up with the fastest thing alive!"

All that was heard was heavy panting from Tails, Knuckles & Amy, as they all emerged behind the hedgehog, looking exhausted from their attempt of catching up to Sonic.

"Sonic, you know we're not as fast as you..." Amy panted, dropping to her knees.

"Yeah, we're not going to be able to be as fast as you, Sonic..." Tails sighed, as he wriggled his clawed hands in front of himself.

"I think my foot got stuck in the mud for a while..." Knuckles added, while looking at his one muddy shoe.

Sonic just rolled his eyes, as he let his friends catch their breath. He then spotted something in the distance of the village. What he was looking at was Sticks &...another fox with her?

"Hey, who's that character over there?" Sonic asked, seeing the one-tailed fox in the distance.

Tails, Amy & Knuckles also looked up, only to see Sticks walking with the fox figure & her hair running free. This could be quite the mystery for our four fellows, here.

"Is that...Sticks?" Amy wondered.

"And is her hair...loose?" Knuckles added in.

"Tails, can you go & investigate this mystery for us, buddy?" Sonic asked, "But try to be careful not to scare anyone with your form."

"Okay, Sonic..." Tails responded with his gruff voice, before he took off running, to find out who Sticks was hanging out with in the village. Up in the night sky, the moon was shining brightly, although a few clouds were slowly approaching it. And it wouldn't be long before the moon would get blocked out by the clouds.

* * *

 **Anyways, let's quickly pan back over to Sticks and Fixer, shall we?**

In the distance, Fixer & Sticks were just silently walking side by side, as they looked at the stars in the sky, while looking around the small village. The atmosphere was just like something in a romantic film, & this moment just only needed a little push.

"So Sticks..." Fixer asked, his voice sounding a little nervous, "How do you like my village & the inhabitants?"

"It's really great, here!" Sticks replied, "Your hairdressers are really neat with washing hair, your friends are really nice, this town has so much to offer, & the time away from my village has really helped get my mind off of my paranoia."

"I'm glad that you like it here, Sticks..." Fixer smiled, before he started thinking of something in his mind.

While Sticks kept looking at the night sky, Fixer began thinking of whether or not he should tell Sticks that he loved her. He had only known this girl for a few hours, since they only met in the jungle, but he has now grown to really like Sticks. Fixer thought of her as smart, funny, beautiful and even cool. And now that there was no one else around to stop him, Fixer then made up his mind.

"Uh...Sticks?" Fixer began, scratching his head a bit nervously.

"Yeah, Fixer?" Sticks asked, turning her head to look at him.

"There's something that I need to tell you..." Fixer said, before he placed his hands on her shoulders & looked into her eyes.

Sticks looked a bit confused at first, but she soon realized on what was going to happen next. Was this the moment that she had thought about earlier?

"Okay...?" Sticks said, "What is it?"

Fixer then cleared his throat as he thought about which words to use next.

"Sticks..." Fixer began, "Since we met in the jungle earlier today, I thought of you as a new friend to the village. But...since we started getting to know one another, I had then started to like you a lot."

The badger then began to blush, as her eyes also started to sparkle a little bit. Now it was the moment that she had thought would never come to her. She continued to listen anyways.

Fixer then continued, saying, "You are smart, funny, beautiful & a really creative person, Sticks. You might sometimes get worried about your paranoia and theories, but, I can understand them, & I think of them as being very well descriptive & imaginative."

"W-What are trying to say, Fixer?" Sticks asked, almost close to tears.

"What I have been meaning to say..." Fixer began, "Is that...I love you, Sticks. You make me happy, & I want to be with you, for the rest of my life."

Stick's eyes was now brimming with tears of joy, as she then jumped at Fixer, wrapped her arms around the fox & hugged him tightly, while trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Fixer!" Sticks exclaimed, as the two new lovers shared a warm hug together, "I have felt the same way about you, as well! I was just a bit nervous about telling you though. But now I can be certain that I love you, as much as you love me."

Fixer grinned, as a small tear came into his eyes.

"So Sticks..." Fixer began, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, Fixer!" Sticks responded, before the two came closer together, so that their faces with only a few yards from one another.

* * *

In the background, Tails the Werefox was slowly & quietly walking towards the two. Although, being in this form was quite a tricky task, since his arms & body were muscular, & that his spiked shoes were a bit of a problem.

He was about to call out to Sticks, but what he saw next made him stop in his tracks and quickly hide behind one of the buildings. He decided to watch & see how things would go from this part. He almost instantly recognized the other fox who was with the badger.

* * *

Anyways, Sticks & Fixer then moved in closer to one another, and they were soon sharing their first kiss together. Fixer was gently rubbing his one hand on Sticks' back, while his other hand was smoothing her long hair. Sticks had her arms wrapped around the fox's back, as the two shared their new love for one another.

After a minute or so, Sticks & Fixer then pulled back slowly, before looking into each other's eyes, which were now sparkling with love & happiness. They were more than friends...

...they were now boyfriend & girlfriend.

"I love you, Fixer..." Sticks said.

"I love you too, Sticks..." Fixer responded, before he kissed her on the cheek.

 **My A/N: Okay, this sounds WAY BETTER than what I wrote in SBB chapter 32.**

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a twig snapping, which caused them to get out of their trance & turned to the sound.

When they looked, they saw Tails the Werefox, who was standing over where he had just treaded on the twig he accidentally snapped with his spiked shoes. Of course, they didn't recognize him, since they thought he was a monster.

"Uhh...oops?" Tails asked nervously, his voice gruff.

 **"Gahh!"** Fixer  & Sticks yelled, before Fixer jumped into Sticks' arms, which made him look like a bit of a fool, though he & Sticks didn't run away.

"W-Who are you?" Fixer asked frighteningly.

Tails was about to explain, before he felt another strange pain in his body. Up above, the moon was being covered over by the clouds that now drifted over it. It was then, that the exact same purple misty light from earlier surrounded Tails, & made him groan in pain.

 **"Urrghhh!"** Tails groaned, before the white light flashed,  & his appearance was then back to his normal self.

When the light faded, Tails was now in his normal form, where his hands & arms were small again, & his gloves have somehow magically reappeared on his hands. His height was now shorter, his fur was bright yellow & white again, his teeth no longer had fangs & his shoes no longer had spikes on them.

Fixer then gasped in silence, as he soon instantly recognized who this person was. This was the one person whom he thought that he would never see again, after several years.

Sticks was also surprised to see Tails, though she wasn't as shocked as her new boyfriend was. She then gently put Fixer back on the ground, which allowed him to look at Tails properly, all the while getting tears in his eyes.

"T-T-Tails?" Fixer asked, tearfully.

"F-Fixer?" Tails asked as well, his voice now back to normal.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 finished.**

 **So, Fixer & Sticks have finally fallen in love with each other, & they are now boyfriend & girlfriend. Also, Tails might've met his long-lost brother, whom he thought that he had forgotten years ago. **

**For Tails turning back into his normal form at night, well in this story, he can only change into his Werefox when the full moon's up in the sky. If the moon's behind the clouds, then Tails will change back into his normal form.**

 **We are now left with a temporary cliffhanger. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as: either this chapter gets some views, or as soon as this story gets some reviews; whichever comes first.**

 **Chapter 7 will come out later this week.**

 **Until then, this is Erik the Okapi signing out. Peace out, fellow Decepticons!**


	7. Brothers Reunited

**I own NOTHING from Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **In our next chapter, Fixer's reunited with his long-lost brother, Tails, where the two foxes share an emotional moment of seeing one another again, which brings the attention of Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shift, Erik & Slingshot. But what happens when Eggman enters the picture?**

 **Prepare yourselves for a brotherly moment between Tails & Fixer.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Erik the Okapi belongs to me.**

 **Fixer Prower belongs to FixersChannel.**

 **Shift the Hedgehog, Slingshot, & the story belongs to grimlock1997.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Brothers Reunited**

 **(Picking up from where we left off...)**

In the village, both Tails & Fixer were stood still apart & staring at one another in shock, as tears brimmed in their eyes. Tails had just turned back to his normal self, since the full moon was currently covered over by clouds in the sky. His Werefox form could only be seen when the full moon was out.

When he changed to his normal self, Fixer was left standing still in silence, as he has just possibly found his long lost brother. Sticks watched with interest, before the silence was broken.

 **"TAILS!"** Fixer then exclaimed, before running to him.

 **"FIXER!"** Tails responded, as he too sprinted to meet him.

The two foxes came closer to each other as they ran, before they met in the center & wrapped their arms around one another, hugging tightly as they embraced tearfully & spun around a bit.

After a few seconds of hugging, the two brothers then released each other, & looked into each other's tear filled eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Fixer cried, "After all of these years of being apart, I have finally found you again!"

"I thought I would never see you again!" Tails replied, crying as he did, "After we were separated when I had to move away, I didn't think that we would ever be meet, ever again!"

The fox brothers were now reunited, as they cried & hugged each other. Who would've thought that Tails & Fixer would be such great brothers, having to be separated by different towns on one island?

"I love you, Tails!" Fixer said, a brotherly smile on his face mixed with his teary eyes.

"I love you too, Fixer!" Tails replied, "We're brothers forever!"

Sticks watched the events unfold, as a small tear came into her eye. She felt really happy for her new boyfriend, Fixer. The badger then saw her friends from her home village rushing towards them.

"What's going on, over there?" Sonic asked, as he, Amy & Knuckles ran over to the small group.

"What's with all the noise?" Erik asked, as he & Shift ran over from another side of the village.

The two groups then gasped in surprise & shock (well from Team Sonic anyways), as they witnessed the reunion of Fixer & Tails, who were still crying & hugging each other in a brotherly way.

"Did I hear wrong, or did Tails just say 'brothers forever'?" Sonic asked to Amy, who just shrugged.

"Since when did Fixer have a brother?" Shift asked, "He's never told us before."

"I knew he had a brother..." Erik said to Shift, "But I think it was around at the time before you came to this village."

"Ahh..." Shift said, "I see now. Well, Fixer has a bit of explaining to do."

Anyways, Fixer & Tails eventually stopped crying & let go of each other, but they still had a few tears in their eyes. They looked around to see that their separate groups have just arrived.

"Oh, hey guys..." Tails said, as he finally wiped the tears out of his eyes.

 **"Tails, you have a brother?!"** Sonic asked, shocked.

"I thought I was his brother..." Knuckles asked, his clueless mind obviously clouding over his actual words.

"I never actually thought that he had a brother..." Amy said.

"Neither did I..." Sticks said, "But my boyfriend Fixer told me about it, today."

 **MIND BLOWN!**

Everyone, except Sticks, Fixer, Shift & Erik, were now taken by complete shock by this statement that the badger just made.

Amy then said, "Sticks, are you telling us that Tails' brother, Fixer, is your boyfriend?!"

"Yep!" Sticks said, "We just got together a few seconds ago, before you all found us."

The pink hedgehog then just fainted from shock, while the gang just stood still in silence.

"Okay..." Sonic began, "Can someone please tell us, on what's going on here?"

 **My A/N: Anyone else asking the same question?**

"I should be able to explain that..." Fixer stated, as he stepped forward, "But first..."

The fox then pressed a button on his watch, which soon made contact with Slingshot.

"Slingshot, I request for you to appear in the village..." Fixer began, "You will never believe who I have just found."

"I'm on my way, Fixer..." Slingshot said, "I shall be arriving very shortly."

"Great!" Fixer said, "See you in a couple minutes."

As the fox turned off his watch, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"Who's Slingshot?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, you'll find out when he gets here..." Sticks answered, a smirk on her face.

Sonic & Knuckles just shrugged, while Tails looked a little confused himself. But it wasn't long before they all heard the sound of a fighter jet zooming over.

"What the...?" Sonic asked, while Amy started to recover beside him.

Looking up, the group then saw the grayish-white fighter jet in the sky, before it started heading for the ground. Slingshot then transformed into his robot form as he came closer to the ground, before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Dust had blinded the group temporarily, before it cleared & revealed Slingshot standing in robot form. Sonic, Tails & Knuckles were staring up in shock, while Amy once again fainted from shock.

 **"That is Slingshot?!"** Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Sticks said.

"Whoa!" Tails said in awe, as he then turned to his brother, Fixer.

"At least someone's impressed..." Fixer joked, as he gave Tails a bit of a noggie, which made him laugh a bit.

Shift & Erik then came closer to the group, as Slingshot walked over to the Mobians. Sonic & Knuckles thought at first that the robot looked like one of Eggman's creations, but what they heard from it next made their suspicions drop.

"I understand that your new comers might be a bit surprised by my appearance..." Slingshot began, "But there's no need to be afraid. I mean no harm to you all."

"Well...I guess that's okay..." Knuckles said, lowering his fists.

"Don't worry, guys..." Erik called to them, "Slingshot's on our side. He has been protecting us and our village for several years, after Shift & Fixer saved his life."

"Yep, & he has been with us in this village, under a life-debt..." Shift added.

Sonic & Knuckles turned around to see Erik & Shift standing by them, just as Amy was about recovering for the second time today.

"Who are you guys?" Tails then asked.

"Oh, my name's Erik..." The okapi said, as he held out his hand to shake. Tails in turn then shook his hand, before he turned to Shift.

"And my name's Shift..." The hedgehog said, who unknowingly rubbed the soles of his shoes on the ground. He then reached out his hand to shake, but as Tails then grabbed his hand to shake in return, it happened again.

 ***BBBBZZZZZTT!***

"Yikes!" Tails exclaimed, as he felt the electricity zap him through his hand.

"Oh darn, it happened again..." Shift sighed, "Sorry man. I must've set off my electricity by rubbing my feet across the ground. You see, I have electrical powers & they can be easily set off by water or just basically rubbing my feet."

"It's fine, I guess..." Tails responded, while rubbing his hand.

"You're not the only one, Tails..." Sticks said, "I got electrocuted earlier by him as well. So I know how you feel."

Amy, having finally recovered from her two shocks, looked around the area she was currently in, before she saw her team, & the others guys that she hadn't seen yet.

"Can someone please tell me on what's going on, here?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah..." Fixer said, "I was going to explain about when Tails & I were once brothers. Gather around everyone."

With that, everyone in the small group of Mobians gathered around in a small circle, while Slingshot bent down onto his knee, due to his tall height.

"So, how did it all happen?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Fixer began, as he started remembering a flashback to several years ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback to five years ago...)**

 **Tails & Fixer's ages:**

 **Tails: 3**

 **Fixer: 9**

In the village, younger brothers Fixer & Tails were outside playing tag with one another & having fun.

 _'It all started about five years ago...'_ Fixer narrated, _'When Tails & I were young brothers together. Before he left, we had such fun together, playing tag & pretending to be scientists. Everything was just amazing & I really hoped that our bond would stay strong forever.'_

"Tag your it, Fixer!" A young Tails playfully yelled, as he then tapped his brother Fixer on the shoulder & ran in the opposite direction, laughing.

"I'm going to get you, Tails!" Fixer laughed, as he then ran after the two-tailed fox.

The foxes continued running around the village, having fun & teasing one another. Fixer then finally caught up with Tails, before tackling him from behind & the two rolled over a bit, before eventually coming to a stop on the ground, in a fit of giggles & chuckles.

It was then that Tails decided to do something a little sneaky to his brother.

 **"Tickle fight!"** Tails exclaimed, before he started tickling Fixer's chest, which soon sent the fox laughing wildly.

 **"Hahahahaha! Tails, quit it!"** Fixer laughed, **"Hehehehehehehehe!"**

A few seconds of tickles & laughs went by, before Tails eventually stopped his fun, allowing Fixer to catch his breath. He then acted quick, & pinned Tails to the ground, a devious yet playful smile on his face.

"Now let's see how you like it!" Fixer said, before he started tickling Tails' stomach, which made him laugh a little more loudly than his brother.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Tails laughed loudly, **"No fair, bro! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

But, since Tails had twin tails, he then used them to tickle Fixer beneath his chest, which made him laugh as well.

 **"Hehehehe! H-Hey! No fair! Hahahahaha!"** Fixer giggled, as the two brothers playfully tickled each other.

After several minutes of tickling one another, Fixer & Tails eventually stopped & just laid side by side on the ground together, catching their breathes.

"That was fun!" Tails said.

"It sure was, bro..." Fixer smiled in return.

Then, the two brothers heard the sound of their father calling them.

"Boys! Can you come over here for a minute?" Their father asked them from the distance.

"Coming, dad!" Fixer said, as he got up & held out his hand to his brother.

"We better go & see what our parents want, Tails..." Fixer then said, as he helped Tails up onto his feet.

"Alright..." Tails said, "Lets go, bro!"

The two fox brothers then ran off together, playfully racing each other as they went to see their parents. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

 **My A/N: Get ready to cry. You'll see why.**

 _'But one day, fate had something different in mind...'_ Fixer narrated.

In a house, the two foxes were listening to what their father was saying to them, but judging by their emotional looks on their faces, it wasn't good news at all.

"Boys, I'm afraid I have some bad news..." Their father said, "Your mother & I are...divorcing. She will be moving to another village somewhere on the island, so one of you will be moving away from this village."

Both Fixer & Tails were almost in tears as they listened in on the bad news from their father.

"W-What?" Fixer asked, as he & Tails glanced at each other.

"But which one of us is staying & going?" Tails asked.

"I have already arranged that, son..." The father replied, "Tails, you will be moving away to the other village with your mother, & Fixer, you will be staying here with me, in this village. I suggest that you say your goodbyes, while Tails is packing his things."

Fixer & Tails only nodded and glanced at each other tearfully.

"I'll be waiting for you both outside..." Their father said, before walking outside.

Tails sniffles a little bit, before Fixer placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, bro..." Fixer said, "I'll help you pack up."

As the two tearful brothers began to head for their shared bedroom, the present Fixer began narrating the whole thing again.

'Because of our parents divorcing, we were unable to keep in contact with one another...' Fixer narrated, 'And around that time, we didn't have any of those fancy communicators with us. So after I helped Tails pack his things, we then moved outside to say our final goodbyes.'

In the flashback, Fixer & Tails were filling two suitcases full of the two tailed fox's belongings. They still had tears in their eyes as they silently packed together. When they were finished, Tails & Fixer then met with their parents outside, where their mother was waiting on a horse & cart.

"Well, bro..." Fixer started, "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so..." Tails sniffled, "I'm really going to miss you, Fixer."

"I will miss you too..." Fixer replied, almost close to crying, "But maybe we might see each other again one day."

"Hopefully..." Tails sighed, wiping his eyes, "But what if we never do?"

"Then I'll always remember you, bro..." Fixer said, "I'll never forget you."

The two then looked into each other's teary eyes, before they wrapped their arms around each other & hugged tightly, while Tails wrapped his twin tails behind Fixer's back. They wish that they could stay like this, but hugs were not always meant to last long.

"I love you, Fixer..." Tails said tearfully.

"I love you too, Tails..." Fixer responded, as he gently smoothed Tails' back.

"Tails, it's time to go now, sweetheart..." Their mother called from the horse & cart.

Sighing sadly, Tails then broke off from his brotherly hug with Fixer, picked up his suitcases & walked over to the horse and cart, where his mother then placed them on the cart. Tails then climbed on the cart & sat in a seat, before his mother joined him & grabbed the reigns.

"Off we go now, Tails..." His mother said sympathetically, "I'm sure you'll like it in our new home, when we get to it."

Tails silently nodded, as the horse & cart then began moving away from the village. Fixer stood by his father, tears now leaking out of his eyes. Tails turned around to see his brother for the last time, before sadly waving goodbye to him. Fixer then waved back to Tails, a brother that he would most likely never see again for years.

Once the horse & cart disappeared behind the trees & bushes of the distant jungle, Fixer then couldn't hold it in anymore, & he ran back inside of the house crying his eyes out, as he headed back into his once shared bedroom, shutting the door as he did.

When he got onto his bed, Fixer cried a bit before picking up & looking at a photograph in a frame, which showed him and Tails smiling to the camera and holding up peace signs. He gave a sad smile to the photo, before he placed it back on the bed side cabinet & began crying again.

 _'Since that day, I had never forgotten my brother, Tails...'_ Fixer narrated, _'Until today, I never thought that we'd ever meet again.'_

* * *

 **(End of flashback, back to the present...)**

Fixer finished his emotional story, & he looked around to everyone. Slingshot was still wearing his understandable face, since he was a Cybertronian, but Amy was in tears as she found the story so emotionally sad. Sticks, Sonic & Shift were all still calm and silent, since they didn't really cry that much, but Erik was trying to hold back his tears, & Tails was close to crying his eyes out.

"That reminds me, did you & mom settle in well in the other village, Tails?" Fixer asked his brother.

Tails looked at Fixer, before he sighed sadly & began his small part of the story.

"We did, but unfortunately she had died several years ago from an illness, after we spent a year together in the village..." Tails said, "Sonic then took me & raised me as his brother & he became my best friend since then."

Fixer only gasped lightly, after hearing the news of their mother passing away. It made tears return to his eyes.

 **My A/N: I have a question: If their mother died, is their father still alive?**

"Wow, such an emotional story..." Slingshot finally said, "I have never known any of that in the years I have been protecting this village."

"My goodness..." Amy said, tearfully, "That is so sad! I can't believe you both got separated from one another years ago!"

"And I thought raising Tails as my brother was emotional..." Sonic sighed, "I guess he now has two brothers."

 **My A/N: Uh...3! Just because Sonic & Tails are brothers DOESN'T mean Fixer & Erik are brothers! Wait. If Shift's like a brother, does that mean Sonic has four brothers now? Okay, this is too confusing now. Please answer this for me in the reviews.**

Tails & Fixer just stared at each other, before they once again hugged each other tightly and brotherly, while crying a little bit.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Tails..." Fixer sobbed, "You have no idea how much I missed you, bro."

"I thought that I would never see you again, Fixer..." Tails replied, "I almost completely forgot about you over the years, but until today, I can now remember having a caring brother like you!"

As the two reunited brothers hugged, Sticks then wiped a single tear away from her eye. She was really happy for her boyfriend, now that he had found his brother again, after many years apart.

"I love you, bro!" Tails said, while crying happily.

"I love you too, Tails!" Fixer replied, "Always have, and always will!"

They wished that their brotherly moment could last, but not all emotional moments could last, because a familiar foe then arrived to ruin the moment.

"Aw, how adorable..." An evil yet sarcastic voice sounded out.

 **OH NO...**

The group turned to the sound of the voice, & Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails & Sticks instantly recognized him.

 **"Eggman!"** Team Sonic exclaimed, though Fixer's group didn't know him.

"What do you want, Egghead?" Sonic asked, while Knuckles clenched his fists beside him.

"I'm here to try & destroy you, of course..." Eggman replied, "But I can see that you have some new friends to back you up."

 **"Get lost, Eggface!"** Sticks exclaimed, **"You're not welcome here!"**

Eggman only chuckled deviously before he summoned his Obliterator-Bot, who came stomping in like he always did.

"Oh, I'm sure you will change you mind, once my Obliterator-Bot does a bit of...redecorating..." Eggman replied.

Slingshot stood tall & he clenched his fists, as he glared at the doctor hovering in his small egg-pod.

"I'll never allow you to harm anyone or anything in this village..." Slingshot said, 'So, I suggest that you leave immediately or I shall take drastic measures."

"Oh yeah, you & what army?" Eggman asked, while Obliterator-Bot got into a ready fighting stance.

Slingshot, knowing that the evil egg shaped doctor wasn't going to be leaving, then reached behind his back & grabbed the handle sticking behind it. He then brought it in front of him & whipped out a large three-barrelled laser cannon. Yes, he also carried a weapon other than loyalty.

"Oh, that army..." Eggman said, "Oh, that doesn't worry me! That won't be enough for you all to stop me!"

Up above in the sky, the full moon was once again shown coming out from behind the clouds. It shined down on the village, & once again Tails got surrounded by purple mist, and within a flash of white light, he transformed back into his Werefox form.

"You wanna bet, Eggman?" Tails asked, his gruff voice returning & his muscular arms, clawed hands and fangs showing.

Eggman sighed & placed a hand on his face.

 _"Me & my big mouth..."_ he grumbled, before saying, "Oh well, let's get on with it. Motorbugs, Buzzbots, Obliterator-Bot, attack!"

In a matter of some seconds, Motorbugs & Buzzbots began to swarm into the village, while Obliterator-Bot began marching towards the small group. Tails then turned to his brother, Fixer.

"You ready to fight, Fixer?" Tails asked.

"I'll do my best, bro!" Fixer responded, before he turned to Shift & Erik, "How about you guys?"

"I can take them on, and short circuit their robotic brains!" Shift exclaimed, electricity surging through his quills & hands.

"I'll do the best I can..." Erik said, "But I'll have to keep my camera safe."

 **My A/N: Okay, can we just have Sonic put the camera in a safe place?**

Sonic heard all of this, & then decided to form an alliance with everyone in the group.

"Okay guys..." Sonic said, "Let's take this thing down!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Tails said, rubbing his large fists together.

And with that, the battle between Eggman & his small robot army, & the team of Mobians & Cybertronian robot began.

Who was going to win this battle?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **So, Tails and Fixer have been reunited after several years of being apart from one another. And Eggman has decided to come in & try to destroy the band of heroes...once again. Will he ever quit?**

 **Anyways, our next chapter will have the battle between Eggman & the the band of heroes. How will this battle turn out in the next chapter?**

 **Until then, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Chapter 8 will be out soon. PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	8. Battle for the Village (Part 1)

**I own _NOTHING_ from Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **After one month since the release of chapter seven (1/6/17 here, & 12/26/16 on DeviantArt), we have now finally arrived at chapter eight of SticksXFixer - How They Met. Greatest apologies for the long delay, but when you are focused on other projects, then this is what writer's block can do to you.**

 **In our next chapter, we see the team of heroes fighting against Eggman, Obliterator-Bot and the small army of Motorbugs & Buzzbots. How will they protect Fixer's village?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Battle for the Village - Part One**

The battle in Fixer's village had just began, as Eggman ordered his army of Motorbugs & Buzzbots, and his Obliterator-Bot to attack both Team Sonic & Fixer's group.

Right now, the Motorbugs & the Buzzbots began firing & charging at the heroes, while Obliterator-Bot began stomping over to them. Tails the Werefox then began thinking about showing his long-lost brother Fixer his strength & abilities in his monster-like form.

"Alright, teams!" Sonic ordered, "Let's get rid of this Egghead!"

"Alright on it!" Knuckles exclaimed, as he then jumped into the air a bit, & slammed his fist into the ground.

 _ ***GROUND POUND!***_

The resulting impact of his fist caused a small shockwave to rumble, & it destroyed the few Motorbugs that were heading for them. Knuckles saw the shattered robots & he rubbed his fist proudly.

"Ha! Still got it!" Knuckles said to himself.

"Hey, uh...Sonic?" Erik asked, "Do you think you could keep my camera safe?" Erik asked, as he held out his camera to the hedgehog.

"Sure thing..." Sonic said, as he took the camera, "I promise it will be safe from harm."

"Cool, thanks Sonic..." Erik replied, "Though, how do I fight these smaller robots?"

"Just do what you can..." Sonic advised, "Like this!"

The blue hedgehog jumped forwards into the air & spin-dashed his way through a couple of Buzzbots in the air. They immediately shredded into tiny pieces. Sonic landed back on the ground, before spin-dashing towards a few more Motorbugs.

Erik just watched with interest, before he thought of something in his mind, & then clicking his fingers with an idea.

"I know _just_ what to use!" Erik said to himself, before he ran off towards his small hut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sticks was using her boomerang to throw at nearby Buzzbots, which in turn smashed them into tiny pieces. For a paranoid badger, Sticks certainly knew how to fling a boomerang.

"Yes, strike one, flying robot bumblebee!" Sticks exclaimed triumphantly.

"Sticks, it's a Buzzbot..." Amy commented, as she smashed a Motorbug with her hammer.

"Who _cares?!_ " Sticks exclaimed, "Its the same _thing!_ "

"Oh..." Amy thought, "I suppose so."

While the two girls continued smashing the robots, Tails & Fixer were trying to deal with their side of the battle. Since Tails had larger arms & claws, he could easily smash robots with them. He was still unsure about showing his long-lost brother about his strange powers.

Well, that was until a swarm of Buzzbots & Motorbugs started coming towards them. Fixer hadn't had much experience in the battlefield before, & so he didn't know what to do.

"Look out!" Fixer exclaimed, as a Buzzbot came dive bombing towards him.

"No you don't!" Tails said, as he then stretched his arm & grabbed the small robot. He then crushed it tightly in his clawed hand & the small pieces crumbled to the ground.

Fixer just looked at this with a shocked expression. Since when did his younger brother have the ability to stretch his arms?

"W-What?!" Fixer exclaimed, "Bro, how did your arm stretch like that?!"

"Well, let's just say that this Werefox form has its uses..." Tails replied, before grabbing another Buzzbot & crushing that in his clawed hand.

Fixer looked wide-eyed for a few more seconds, before he came back into reality & saw some Motorbugs charging towards them.

"If that bald-headed evil man wants to destroy _our_ home, then he has another thing coming!" Fixer said, as whipped out his smoke bombs, "Come on, bro! Let's destroy some robots!"

"Right behind you, Fixer!" Tails agreed, as they charged towards the small rolling robots.

As the Motorbugs came closer to the fox duo, Tails the Werefox then started slashing & smashing some of the robots with his claws & arms, while Fixer used his smoke bombs and set them to explosive, which caused some of the other Motorbugs to explode when they made contact with the grenade-like device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slingshot was firing his large hand-held cannon at Obliterator-Bot, who was pretty much the same height as the Cybertronian warrior. However, the blasts only gave the robot some minor damage like burn marks & scratched paint, bit it didn't make a dent in it yet.

 _"This robotic enemy of the human doctor's much more tougher than the warriors I faced on Cybertron..."_ Slingshot thought to himself, _"But we must stop this mad-man before he destroys Fixer's village."_

Seeing that the cannon shots were pretty much ineffective, Slingshot then placed the cannon onto his back again, & decided to use hand-to-hand combat against Obliterator-Bot. The Eggman-based robot saw the Cybertronian's charging attack, before it got out its fists & prepared to fight Slingshot.

 _"You know...I really should plan my attacks more better, next time..."_ Eggman thought, as he watched the carnage go on.

On the ground, Shift was using his electricity to deal with the Buzzbots & Motorbugs that were trying to attack them. He fired a few electric plasma balls & short circuited a few other robots, but they just kept on coming.

 _"Right, time for me to use my special ability..."_ Shift thought, before clenching his fists  & powering up his electrical powers through his quills.

And then, after a few more seconds of standing still, Shift then threw out his hands & a large shockwave of electricity boomed out, destroying the robots surrounding him & creating a static noise in the process.

 _"Now that's what I like to call an electric shock..."_ Shift thought, before he used his hover shoes  & started to fly around the robots & the battlefield.

Who will win this battle?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eight / Part One**

 **So, I have divided this battle into two parts, because grimlock1997's still working on his Dark Tails Unleashed fanfic project, & he needs more time to think this battle over.**

 **So, anyways, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review this, if you wanna. Peace OUT...for now!**


End file.
